June 15 - Haunted House
June 15, GM: Lee, Player: Sam, IRL Date: 12/3 First things first, those of you who know me, know that after 'the incident' I'm occasionally not my usual self. Those of you who don't know me that well won't realise that I actually hate all forms of violence. Since the 'incident' though I've had to do things, awful things, to save the innocents who know nothing about the danger they're in. I don't want to be the person that believes that "the ends justify the means" but I guess, occasionally, they do. So I drove to this tiny little town in Georgia, Darien, where I was surprised to see my old friend Mattie. Mattie was with me when the 'incident' happened and I was sure she was dead. It seemed that she had suffered some memory loss as she no longer remembered me. Also present was Anna Worthington for whom I had done some magical work back in the early days after the 'incident'. Google Advanced Concepts Operative Viktor Tadeas was also there, I had some trouble with Google some months ago when my mere presence broke their fancy 'Prediction Machine' - probably for the best really. Finally Alex my Rozicrucian friend was there. I regret to say I haven't seen much of Alex lately, I didn't want him getting caught in the backfire of my magic. We spent some time trying to find out details from the police but as we had no official rank and cops aren't fond of reporters we had little luck. I determined that the house in question was occupied and that the victims had been bitten by many tiny sharp teeth and scratched to death. It was truly horrible. Eventually one of us, probably Anna, figured out that we were dealing with Red-Caps a type of Fae. For some reason I decided to talk to the little monsters - they are really not very smart - to find out more about their leader. They offered me a deal. They would take me to their leader if I gave them a sacrifice. I knew this deal was probably my best hope at the moment, I'd already gone one round with them and was feeling a bit like their next meal at the time, so i made the impossible decision to sacrifice the life of one of the cops so that we might have the chance to rid the town of the Red-Caps once and for all. After that the Red-Caps took me to their leader an ancient Fae named Robin Red-Cap. I found out that he and the Red-Caps came from the same place all other Fae come from before the strangest thing happened. A number of balloons with googly eyes stuck to them came floating into the room. One exploded showering red liquid over half of the Red-Caps killing them. At this point Alex started dragging me from the house which to be fair was probably a good call. We met the others outside and we began to flee town to try the planning thing. Anna and I passed Viktor and the others before the ground started shaking. We made the call to return and I passed the Google Van again on the way back into the town. The property was surrounded with Red-Caps so I immediately barred them from my Jeep. We started fighting and eventually Robin himself left the house. At that point i drew a magic circle around the house with my Jeeps tracks and sealed him with in the circle. Apparently it didn't work on his magic though so i had to drive into a forest to avoid him getting me. Eventually I returned in time to intercept Mattie who had stolen his cap. She tossed it in the passenger window and I drove off. In my rear vision mirror I saw Robin shrivel up and die. On my way out of town I stopped by the Sheriff's station and left a signed statement regarding the death of the cop and reclaimed my guns before leaving.